Memorey Lane
by Eri the lesser
Summary: When two old friends die within months of each other, Ruby takes some time to look back and reflect on some of the most important moments in her life.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

His eye fluttered open, warm sunlight filtered through the partially drawn curtains. He leaned his head forward, off of the pillows behind him, supporting his torso and head, and looked down at himself. At what was left of Jaune Arc.

His legs were missing from well above the knee; all that was left were the stumps of his upper thigh. His gaze drifted to his left, where the cold metal connection for his left arm was. Currently his arm was not attached; it lay on a table beside him on the right. His gaze drifted back to his right arm, going down over the scars and resting on his hand, where his only remaining fingers were his thumb and index, the rest had been lost and replaced with cybernetics.

_The __one time__ I don't wear my gloves….._ he thought, his gaze flicking to the mirror across from him on the wall. He was propped up in a sitting position, with a blanket that didn't really cover much of anything. His gown was open in a deep V, revealing even more scars across his chest. His gaze lingered on his head, where a breathing mask was attached over his mouth and nose, pumping in oxygen to his lungs, which he knew had never really recovered from that fight all those years ago. He tried not to look at his face too much, as of all the injuries he'd had, the ones to his face and head were the only ones that truly frightened him. The left side of his face was partially missing; his cheekbone and an empty eye socket were exposed, the skin having healed around it.

He averted his one good eye, so that he didn't have to look too long on himself. Instead it settled on the people gathered around him. There was Ruby's oldest daughter, and her son, who looked like a male version of his grandmother at that age, with red-black hair falling into his face, a red and black hood that he was practically hiding in. Jaune smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes genuinely happy, despite the occasion. Ruby herself was at his immediate right, and while he certainly looked like a 94 year old man, she did not. He locked eyes with her, and she took his hand, squeezing it gently. His gaze returned to those gathered around him, Yang's grandson was there, in the back talking with Blake's granddaughter. Jaune closed his eye as he remembered them. Blake and Yang had decided to go on a besties hunt together in Vaccuo. He and Ruby and everyone had seen them off at the pier on Patch, Blake and Yang had hung over the rails of the ship waving like school girls, though they were well into their thirties. He remembered their smiles, their shouted farewells, he himself had held up Yang's daughter to wave goodbye as their ship pulled away from the pier and headed out to open sea. The ship never made it, simply vanishing into the great blue ocean.

Jaune's gazed drifted to the few others, his grand niece and nephew, the only family that he had left. Weiss's grandson, and his mother, with signature Schnee hair and cold yet tender eyes. They sat close together, holding hands and talking quietly to themselves. Weiss had passed away only a few months ago, Jaune had been devastated, and so had they. Thinking about Weiss led him to others no longer with him, those he had failed to keep safe. Cardin, team Sun, Velvet and Coco, Ruby's uncle Qrow, who'd died soon after the dust settled from the Salem adventure. General Ironwood had been assassinated by dissenters in Atlas and Mantle, and Glynda had disappeared on a hunt like Yang and Blake. He thought of all the people who had died, most of all Ren and Nora who hadn't made it through that business with Salem and those accursed Relics, and of course her. Pyrrha.

He closed his eye and whispered her name softly.

"Pyrrha."

He opened his eye again, the sun was lower in the sky, and only Ruby sat beside him now. He shifted in bed, and reached with his arm, gently shaking her awake. Her silver eyes fluttered open, focusing on him, and she smiled. He smiled back, even at 92, Ruby Rose was still quite beautiful. If he hadn't been so in love with Pyrrha, he might have loved her.

"Hey there Jaune, how are you feeling?"

"All things considered, not too bad."

Ruby smiled at his joke, even on death's bed Jaune Arc still had a sense of humor. She looked down at what was left of him, and his missing cybernetics.

"How come you asked to have them removed?"

Jaune looked down at himself, gaze flitting from his legs to arm and mirror.

"I wanted as much of ME as I could. I want to die as human as possible, not some kind of cyborg."

He looked down at himself again, _Even though it's what I've become _he thought.

He leaned his head back, exhaling slowly through his nose, his mask fogging up as he did so.

"I once said that an Arc endures. I've endured Ruby, and I'm tired."

His gaze shifted from Ruby to the off-white ceiling of his room, tracing the curves in the ornate light fixture. The sun threw deep shadows onto the walls along with warm orange light. He looked back at Ruby, now silhouetted with the sun behind her. He blinked. For a second she had looked just like the awkward girl he'd found in a crater on their first day at beacon.

"I'm just so tired….."

He closed his eye and let out one long breath.

"Hey."

Jaune ignored the voice, he was trying to rest.

"Hey, Vomit Boy."

He felt his eyebrows come together automatically at the sound of his old nickname. He opened his eye to scold Ruby for calling him that, but stopped.

_Only one person __ever__ called me that._ He thought as he opened his eye and looked around him. At the foot of his bed a young woman was sitting on a backwards chair, her arms folded up under her chin, long yellow hair flowed from her head like rays from the sun. Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang?"

"That's me Vomit Boy."

She smiled, her lilac eyes alight with joy and mischief.

"Wait, how are you here? You and Blake-"

"I'll tell you all about it later, but first get on up, there are some people waiting for you."

Yang got up and stretched, it was then Jaune noticed she looked like he remembered her from before the fall of Beacon, even her right arm was there.

"Yang….. You look like the pictures I still have from Beacon."

Yang looked down at herself and laughed.

"Why thank you Jaune, now get up off your ass already."

Jaune gazed at her open mouthed and looked around for Ruby, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Ruby?"

"She's not here Jaune, not yet, now come. Seriously, I'm getting bored over here."

Yang's eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments. Jaune frowned at her. _I must be having a Lucid Dream. Fine I'll just see where this goes. _He thought.

"Fine Yang, jeez. Just give me a second to get my arm….?"

Jaune looked down in amazement, he had reached for the table where his left arm and legs were, but had reached WITH his left arm. He turned the limb over, looking at the back of his hand, and flexing his fingers. He slowly reached his arm up to feel the left side of his face. Smooth skin met his finger tips and he ran his hand across it, feeling his ear, hair, and teasing over his left eye, which he blinked as if opening it for the first time in a long while.

"What happened, who did this?"

Yang looked at him her gaze hard at first then softening.

"I'll explain, or rather WE'LL explain, but first get up out of bed already before I have to hit you."

Jaune looked down, half hoping half expecting to see his legs. He was not disappointed. He brought his knees up, seeing them tent the sheets and blankets. He ran his hands down his legs, and noticed that his right hand was whole and complete. He brought it up to his face to remove the breathing mask but found there was none now attached to his face.

"This is one incredible dream."

"No dream Jaune, now come on vomit boy, we're expected."

Yang pulled out her aviators and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Jaune watched her go, and pulled the sheets off of himself, revealing not the hospital clothes he'd been wearing but his old attire from his days at Beacon. Swinging his legs out over the bed, he stood warily expecting to be wobbly. Instead it felt like he was standing up after a very long time sitting down. He stretched his arms as Yang had done and walked to the foot of his bead, looking at it now empty. He was certain it was a dream, but if he squinted his eyes he thought he could see himself still laying there, parts missing and tubes running out of him into various machines. He turned away, the last thing he wanted to see was the horror he'd become in being the shield of Vale.

He pulled open the door Yang had gone through, and took one final glance over his shoulder back at his bed. He didn't need to squint this time to make out the shape of Ruby Rose, still watching over him, gently patting his grizzled white hair on what was left of his head. Her head turned to look in his direction, her silver eyes found his. Jaune knew it was impossible since he was dreaming but it seemed as if she could see him. She blinked and smiled, as if to say, go on. He smiled back and walked through the door, letting it softly thunk to a close behind him.

* * *

Ruby knew it was no trick of the light or delusion of old age. She had seen a soft white silhouette of a man at the door of Jaune's room. She looked back at Jaune on the bed, his chest was still and his breathing had stopped. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she softly grabbed his hand, still warm despite the cold metal fingers. Leaning over him she kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye old friend, rest well."

* * *

Jaune stopped, and looked back at the door, absently bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Hey, come on Vomit Boy."

"Really? I throw up on myself ONE TIME!"

Yang laughed, loud and merry.

"And it was memorable. Come on, the others are waiting."

"What others?"

Yang smiled.

"You'll see, this way."

She led him down a long hallway to a set of double doors, much like the front of the Crowbar pub in Vale. Yang stopped and stood aside, waving Jaune up next to her.

"You go in first. This is your party after all."

"What is all this Yang?"

Yang smiled again,

"Go on Vomit Boy, some of them have been waiting a long time."

Jaune sighed. _Might as well see what this is._

He grabbed the handles and pushed the double doors open, revealing a large bar full of people, definitely not the Crowbar he had been expecting. A hush fell over the crowd, as all eyes turned toward him. Then a cacophony of noise assaulted his ears.

"HE's here!"

"Finally!"

"Took ya long enough!"

Jaune gazed in wonder around him, taking in people's faces. That was Cardin! There was Sun, and Neptune! He turned to look at Yang, and was startled to see Blake slide up to her, and loop her arm through one of Yang's.

"Blake!"

"Hello Jaune, it's nice to finally see you again."

"But your trip, the ship, it never made it…."

Blake frowned ever so slightly, her cat ears turning down.

"Yeah, we didn't make it. A leviathan got us two days into the trip."

"I knew it was Grimm, I told them, 'no way would pirates get the best of them'"

Jaune stopped and looked around one more time. Some people were still clapping; others were going back to their drinks and conversations. He looked again at the faces. There was General Ironwood, and Glynda, with Qrow slumped between them. Coco was over there, sharing a drink with Velvet; his sisters were crowded around a large round table with some of their children and so many others he had known.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

Blake and Yang shared a look,

"Sorry Jaune, you're not dreaming. Blake, me, you, all of us. We're-"

"We're dead. Aren't we?"

Yang nodded.

"It's not so bad actually. You can choose how you look, though most of us kind of defaulted to when we were students at beacon."

"Everyone I left behind, Ruby, your grandson Blake, and yours Yang-"

"Stop it. Don't worry about the people still on the other side. We'll see them again. Now come on, I bet it's been years since you had a proper drink."

Jaune looked up. Blake had wandered off and Yang was offering her hand.

"Besides, everyone has been waiting to see you again Jaune."

Jaune took her hand and let her lead him through the crowd, stopping to chat briefly with everyone. At some point Yang wandered off by herself and Jaune continued on, meeting all of his old friends and family again. Much later it seemed, Yang and Blake both reappeared, interrupting his conversation with Weiss, who had given him a bear hug when he'd found her.

"Over here Jaune. There are some special people you need to see."

"Oh, Yang, are they all here?"

"You betcha snow queen."

"Would you PLEASE not call me that!"

Yang smiled and winked.

"Nah."

Weiss huffed and folded her arms across her chest briefly.

"Fine, I'll come too. Goodness knows I've been waiting to see them too."

"See who?"

Weiss, Yang and Blake all looked at him as if he were very stupid.

"You'll see Jaune. They've been waiting a long time to see you. Longer than most of us."

Weiss took his arm and Yang covered his eyes and frog marched him across the bar. Yang removed her hands, and Jaune blinked as a woman with orange hair came into focus in front of him.

"JAAAUUUNNEE!"

Nora Valkyrie slammed into him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Nora, you're breaking my ribs…."

Nora relaxed a little, leaning back to look at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"You can't silly! I've already tried, isn't that right Ren?"

Ren materialized almost out of thin air.

"Quite right Nora."

"REN!"

Jaune wrapped a free arm around the silent ninja, and pulled him into the hug as well.

"I'm so sorry you guys. It shouldn't have ended the way it-"

"Jaune, stop it. There was nothing you could have done. It happened. Don't beat yourself up too much."

"Indeed. Don't worry about the past. It is the past now, and I think we should focus on the present."

Jaune looked at both of his dearest friends, his teammates. Tears formed and ran down his cheeks.

"I missed you guys SO much."

"We know silly."

Nora's voice was soft and wavering. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks too. Jaune pulled away from both of them to get a good look at them. They looked just as he remembered, as he watched, their hands drifted toward one another's and slowly interwove.

"So, are you guys finally together?"

Ren laughed, which surprised Jaune.

"We always were, we just didn't know it."

Nora giggled and kissed Ren on the cheek, then turned to look at Jaune.

"Come on. There's one more person who's waiting for you."

Nora reached out and with Ren took his arm and led him to the bar, where a woman was sitting with her back to them. She was wearing a flowing red dress that exposed her shoulders, revealing pale skin. Jaune stopped. Her red hair was done up in a long almost waist length ponytail, the back of a small tiara-like headband wrapped around her head.

"Pyrrha."

She turned on her stool, vivid green eyes meeting his. Jaune wasn't sure if everyone else literally faded away or not, his vision narrowed to the woman before him.

"Jaune."

He practically ran forward and wrapped his arms around her, and hers around him. Several long seconds passed, and Jaune remembered every time they had practiced on the roof of the dorm, unlocking his aura in the forest, the dance…. Every moment he'd had with her. Eventually they leaned back to look at one another. Tears were forming and running down both of their cheeks.

"Jaune, I'm so, so sorry."

"What for?"

"For what I did to you, how I left you like-"

"Pyrrha. Everyone keeps telling me to forget the past and focus on the now."

He raised a hand a wiped a tear from her cheek and guided her to look at him.

"We're here now, you and me."

Pyrrha blinked several times, and wiped a tear from her other eye, and looked at Jaune again, her green eyes staring into his blue.

"Sorry."

Jaune sighed.

"Good grief, what for?"

"For doing this only once before."

She leaned in and kissed him, an arm wrapping up to the middle of his back. He braced one arm on her back as well, and lifted one to cup her cheek. Jaune wasn't sure how long they held the kiss, but when they broke apart, it felt too short.

"I've waited a long time to do that Jaune. I should have done it sooner."

Jaune chuckled weakly.

"You're not the only one who should've done things sooner."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"I love you Pyrrha Nikos."

"I love you Jaune Arc."

They leaned back into another kiss with passion, and this time everyone else did fade away, leaving the two of them alone in the empty bar, then it too started to fade into white. She was what mattered most to him, and he to her.

They didn't notice that they were fading too, their forms losing focus, becoming clouds of white and red that slowly began to intermingle, and form one cloud of red and white. After so many years, so much pain and torment, they were together, from now until forever.

* * *

**AN: ****The main plot-lines of this story were thought of and planned out before Volume six, particularly the events of episode 9, which to me signify Jaune beginning to move on with life. That didn't happen in my fic, obviously. Anyway, thank you for reading, feedback is welcomed. Have a question about this, that or another thing pertaining to this fic, send me a message, or ask in a review. I'll do my best to get back to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open, moonlight streamed into the room through the window. She sighed.

_Another sleepless night_

With some difficulty Ruby levered herself up and out of bed, leaning on her cane as she walked out of her bedroom. She picked up her scroll from the dresser, checking the time. 4:27 AM it read. She frowned tucking the scroll into the waistband of her pajamas. Bare feet thumping softly of the floor, she left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, finding the light switch with ease, even in the partial darkness. Leaning her cane against the kitchen island, she put a kettle on the stove, and then produced a large mug from the dishwasher. Placing it on the counter she rummaged through the panty and found the industrial size box of hot chocolate mix. By the time she had finished putting a satisfactory amount of mix in her mug, the kettle was beginning to whistle. Turning off the fire, she poured the hot water into her mug, replaced the kettle on the stove and stirred her hot chocolate. Once she was satisfied that the mix had dissolved, she added a small amount of milk to the drink and just a smidge of her favorite whiskey, then poured out a shot that she left on the counter. Clinking her mug against the glass she whispered,

"Happy birthday Uncle Qrow."

She took a long sip, letting the warm beverage seep into her bones. She sighed in contentment, and picking up her cane she went from the kitchen to the living room, and eased herself into her chair. She considered turning on the TV, but this early there would be nothing good on, just infomercials about some wonder product that did three things brilliantly. She sipped her hot chocolate again, her mind wandering. The service for Jaune had been a month ago, and she'd not slept well since. She'd been with him when he died, held his hand. She was certain she'd seen his ghost, but hadn't told anyone about it, since she figured anyone she told would think she was crazy. Still, even at 92 her eyesight was still good.

An idea popped into her head. She pulled out her scroll, and connected it to her computer. Placing the mug on a side table, she quickly pulled up every picture she had saved, both on her scroll and on the computer. Going by date, she selected the first one. It was a selfie with Yang; they were on the ship to Beacon. Ruby smiled as the memory came back. They'd seen Signal Academy from the ship and gotten a glimpse of how small they seemed to be. Jaune had been there, and had thrown up. Yang in particular had never let him live it down or forget it. Smiling she slid to the next picture. A picture with Jaune.

_Look how young we were, he's so happy in this one._

She scrolled though more. Several nature shots, others that had been taken by butt dial, one of team RWBY and team JNPR, just before the Vytal Festival. Ruby lingered on that one, looking at the smiles of everyone, even Blake, who was normally so closed-off and rarely smiled in those days. Her gaze went over all of them, tears forming in her eyes as she did. She was the last one. Everyone else in the picture was gone. Pyhrra had been murdered by Cinder not a week after this had been taken. Ren and Nora had died in the Salem war. Yang and Blake had gone on a hunting trip together, but their boat had simply disappeared into the sea. She and Jaune had been the last ones, and now it was just her.

Using her sleeve she wiped away her tears and moved to the next picture; a selfie with Penny, taken just before her match with Pyhrra. Ruby leaned her head back and closed her eyes, thinking of her lost friend. She took a deep breath and moved to the next picture. It was after the Salem war; she, Yang, Blake and Weiss were all eating somewhere. Ruby closed her eyes as her mind wandered back to that lunch, so many years ago.

THEN

"Smile"

Ruby hardly waited for everyone to smile before taking the picture.

Yang froze with cheeseburger halfway to her mouth eyes darting to Ruby and her scroll. Weiss continued to sip her tea, or was it coffee? Blake smiled weakly, having just stabbed a tasty piece of tuna salad.

Ruby looked at the picture,

"Aw…. You guys didn't smile."

Yang put down her cheeseburger,

"You barely waited."

Blake munched thoughtfully on her salad,

"She's right."

Weiss put down her cup, opening her cold eyes.

"As if there was anything to smile about."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Weiss, what do mean?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stared into her cup for a moment.

"Did you all forget what we just did, what happened to us? What we went through with Salem?"

A heavy silence fell across the table as Weiss carried on,

"How can we smile after all of that? We won, but we lost so man- much on the way."

Weiss's slip wasn't unnoticed. Yang and Blake looked at each other briefly then at Ruby.

"I know, I was right there for all of it. The relics, the fighting. But I don't think Ren and Nora would want us to be sulking around, all faith in humanity lost."

Weiss rolled he eyes,

"Tell that to Jaune."

The air thickened. Blake and Yang cast nervous glances back and forth between Weiss and Ruby. Ruby put her scroll away,

"I would Weiss, you know I would. But Jaune's been missing since we got back. We've all tried to reach out and find him, but he doesn't want to be found."

Weiss humphed and took a sip from her cup. Ruby fixed her with a silver eyed stare and carried on,

"I didn't invite all of you here to be gloomy and sad. We won, Salem's been dealt with, same goes for the relics. So what do we do now?"

Blake put down her fork, Yang her burger and Weiss took another sip from her cup.

"I'm not sure what we do now. Go on?" Blake asked.

"I seriously hope that they don't make us finish school." Yang remarked, tossing a fry in her mouth.

Weiss piqued up,

"Well, we never did graduate, and I've heard that they've made another academy here, like Beacon."

All eyes tuned to Weiss, as she continued,

"Since they couldn't secure the old Beacon campus, with all the Grimm, they started building a new one. The dolts building it are calling it Flare, School of Hunters and Huntresses."

Ruby's shoulders slumped,

"That's a terrible name. Not cool at all."

"That's your reason for not liking it?"

"Precisely. It's not cool at all."

Everyone chuckled at that then Blake spoke up,

"Given what we've done, I think we more than qualify as professional Huntresses now."

Yang took another bite of her burger,

"Yeah, I mean, we've stomped Gimm, bad dudes and all sorts of things. Only an idiot would want to make US go back to finish school."

"So what are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

Silence settled on the table, then Blake spoke up,

"I'm going back home, to Menagerie. The new Faunus rights movement needs its leader."

Yang dropped her burger,

"You're not staying in Vale?"

"We saved the world, but the Faunus, my people; they're still mistreated and feared. I want to change that. More than anything I want to give the Faunus the future we saved for all humans."

"I… thought you'd stick around."

"Yang, you're more than welcome to come with me…. In fact I'd like it if you would come with me."

Blake reached out, placing her hand over Yang's. Yang looked down and withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry Blake, I can't go with you."

Blake's hand retreated,

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not sis?"

"I still have a few loose ends to tie up." Yang said, her eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

"You mean your mom, Raven?" Weiss asked.

Yang nodded,

"Yeah. She's still out there, and I've got to settle things with her. What about you Weiss?"

Weiss contemplated her cup, and took a final sip.

"I'm staying here. After the hullaballo we caused in Atlas, and my father disowning me, I have no reason to go back and take over the company. I said it once to Proffes- Doctor Oobleck, I'm going to make my name as a Huntress, not a business woman."

Ruby smiled,

"Me too. I'm staying here, though I'll probably look for a place to live on Patch."

"So, we're all going our separate ways." Blake said, sighing.

Yang reached out and took he hand,

"Not for good though. We'll stay in touch. I'm not going to disappear forever, I…. I need you guys. I think we need each other."

Ruby nodded, recalling the horrors of the Salem war.

"Let's make a promise then. Once a year we meet back here, just us four, no matter what."

Yang smiled and nodded, Blake and Weiss following suit.

"Let's seal it then. Uh…. Anyone have a pen or something?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked across the street, and a smile crept across her face.

"No, but I've got something better."

Ruby followed her gaze across the street to the tattoo parlor. Her eyebrows rose up.

"Oh. A bit extreme, but that'll work. Just don't let dad see it."

Weiss's gaze had followed Yang's and Rubys,

"Oh no, I am NOT getting a tattoo."

Ruby rolled he eyes,

"Of course you are."

Several hours later the four of them emerged from the tattoo parlor.

"That hurt less than I thought it would" Weiss said, eyeing the design now marked on her forearm.

"We're agreed then. Ladies arms out." Ruby said, sticking out her left am.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all followed suit.

"We swear that one year from now we'll all meet again here, to partake of delicious cookies and tea. We swear this as a team, as friends, as sisters, let nothing stand between us, now and forevermore."

They bought their hands together, and then let go. Weiss looked again at the design on he am,

"Ruby, that was…. "

"Solemn." Yang finished, her eyes on her sister.

Ruby shrugged and pulled her hood up, as she looked at her team.

"I meant it though. Nothing comes between us, not now or ever."

They all smiled and nodded.

"C'mon, group hug before we get all weepy."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang pulled each other close, arms around one another in one last group hug, tears forming and falling.

NOW

Ruby opened he eyes and looked down at the picture on her scroll, the last time team RWBY had been together. They'd kept their vow and their promise, right up until Yang and Blake had disappeared at sea. She and Weiss had kept up the tradition for a couple years after that, but eventually they'd stopped meeting on a yearly basis.

Ruby looked down at her left forearm. It was faded slightly but the design she'd had tattooed on her arm that day was still visible.

"Soon, ladies soon."

Ruby flicked to the next picture,

"We'll see each other again, soon."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, feedback welcomed.**** Have a question about this, that or another thing pertaining to this fic, send me a message, or ask in a review. I'll do my best to get back to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby put down her scroll and took a long sip of her hot chocolate beverage, which was beginning to cool. Placing the mug back on the side table, she picked her scroll back up and resumed flicking though her lifetime of pictures. A picture of her and a tall man with startling green eyes and light brown hair, they were sitting in the shade under a tree.

_Verd_

She reached out with her hand and traced the lines of his face. Verd Zinnia had been a school fiend of Ruby's at Signal, but they had lost touch when she was accepted early into Beacon. She'd reunited with him soon after parting ways with the rest of her team. Verd had just graduated from the new school, and they had decided to partner up for a mission. It turned into a comedy of errors. Verd was insistent on doing everything by the book, while Ruby was more inclined to go with the flow. The two of them had almost died, but laughed it off afterward over drinks at the Crowbar in Vale.

While they were drinking a feeling Ruby was unfamiliar with had come over her, and she asked if Verd wouldn't mind partnering up in the future. Verd had agreed, and one thing eventually led to another. They dated for little more than a year before getting engaged. Ruby smiled as she recalled the moment he had proposed to her. He'd been so nervous, and she'd been so surprised, but also immensely happy. She still found it strange that SHE had been the first to marry, but the last to stop hunting.

Ruby brought her mind back to the present and flicked to the next picture, from her wedding day. She inhaled sharply and put a hand to her mouth as her mind wandered back to that day.

THEN

Ruby sat in a chair, legs trembling, holding onto Yang for support.

"Yang….. I'm so scared."

Yang baked out a laugh,

"You've faced down terrible monsters and people, but walking down an aisle is what scares you?"

Ruby shot Yang a silver eyed stare,

"That was different, there wasn't anyone watching when I- WE did those things! There are hundreds of people out there, and ALL of them are going to be watching me!"

Ruby clutched her head in her hands,

"Yang, I feel sick…."

Yang's eyes widened slightly and she looked around for a trashcan, paper bag, anything to give to her sister. Finding none,

"Can you hold it in?"

Ruby whimpered,

"Maybe…."

Yang whipped out her scroll, and rapidly dialed a number.

"Dad, I need help with Ruby."

Yang shut her scroll and put it away in her bag, then knelt to put her arms around he sister.

"Shh… I got you Rubes."

The door behind them opened, and Taiyang entered. Ruby looked up at her father, fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I'm so scared dad, I don't know if I can do this… I'm so scared…"

Taiyang knelt in font of is daughter, wiping away her tears.

"That's normal sweetie. Everyone is a little scared when its finally time. I was."

Ruby and Yang both looked at their father.

"You were?" Ruby asked.

Tai nodded,

"I felt like a hole had opened in my stomach, and everything was draining out. I was too nervous to sit, I could only stand."

"Was this with Summer, or with mom?" Yang asked in a small voice.

Tai stood, bringing Ruby with him,

"I felt that way with both of them. I loved Raven, and part of me still does, but it didn't last. I thought I'd never feel like that again, but then, Summer…"

A knock on the door interrupted Tai, and Weiss stuck her head in,

"It's time, places ple…. Aw…. Ruby…"

Weiss rushed in and wrapped Ruby in a hug,

"You look so amazing. Ready?"

Ruby sniffled once, took her father's hand and looked him in the eyes,

"As I'll ever be."

Turning back to Weiss,

"Let's do this."

Weiss squeed in excitement and rushed out, dragging Yang with her.

Ruby squeezed Tai's hand, and he squeezed back.

"You sure you're ready?"

Ruby took a deep breath and let it out, along with all of her fears.

"Yes."

A tear began to trickle down Tai's cheek,

"Let's go then."

Hand in hand, they walked out and took their places in the procession, Yang, Weiss and Blake behind them. The double doors ahead of them opened, the flower girl stated walking, and the music picked up. Ruby smiled as the procession went in, the small chapel filled to bursting, numerous friends and family filled the seats quietly applauding and cheering. Ruby was hardly aware of any of that; her eyes had found him, waiting with his chosen mates and the minister. Verd was wearing a marvelous green and black suit, his jade eyes sparkling. Ruby smiled at him as she walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. He let go of her arm when they reached the altar, then took his seat in the front row. Ruby was acutely aware of all the eyes on her, all the attention making her more than nervous and more than scared. However when she looked at Verd, into his intense green eyes, her fears fell away, to be replaced with a nervous excitement. She was barely aware that the minister had begun to read out the vows, and that she and Verd were replying to them. Ruby came back to her senses when the ring boy came up with the rings, and Verd placed one on her left hand, and she placed one on his, the chapel quiet but filled with energy. The minister announced,

"You may kiss the bride."

Ruby had a sudden panic at the thought of kissing Verd in front of everyone, but it was squashed when he took her in his arms and kissed her.

The chapel erupted into cheers and applause as music kicked back up. Ruby and Verd broke apart, eyes meeting. Every nervous thought and feeling drained out of her, to be replaced with an immense feeling of joy and happiness. Linking arms, the two of them descended from the altar and made their way back down the aisle to the reception and the brunch.

* * *

The brunch had died down, speeches had been made, cake and cookies had been consumed, pictures a plenty had been taken and happy tears had been shed. Ruby and Verd were getting ready to leave, to go on honeymoon, when Weiss appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and pulled on Ruby's arm.

"Sorry Verd, but I need to borrow your wife."

Verd smiled and let Weiss pull Ruby away to the buffet and punch bowl, where a tall man with blonde hair was standing with his back to them, a cup of punch in each hand.

"Jaune?!"

Jaune turned around, and smiled when he saw Ruby.

"Hey there Ruby."

Ruby jumped into him and wrapped him in as tight a hug as she could muster.

"You made it! When we spoke the other day you weren't sure if you could make it, you were out in the wilds….. How?!"

Jaune returned the hug and stepped back,

"As if I would miss my friend's wedding? I got here just before the procession began, but I was stuck at the back of the chapel, so I couldn't get to my seat."

"Ah, that's too bad, I'm just glad you made it here. Blake was truly late, and she cried all over me because of it."

Jaune stated to laugh but it quickly tuned into a wet cough.

It was then Ruby noticed his suit was rumpled in places, he wasn't shaved and he smelled faintly of road travel. Looking at his face, his eyes gave him away, with dark bags underneath them. He might be smiling, but he was not all right.

"Jaune, what's wrong?"

Jaune winced, and put down his punch cups, rubbing his left wrist as he did so.

"Nothing's wrong Ruby, I got back from my assignment this morning, and I didn't have time to clean myself up properly."

Ruby gave him a skeptical look.

"Really, I'm fine, don't worry about me. This is your day Ruby. Enjoy it."

Ruby had the briefest of notions to press Jaune, he was clearly leaving something out, but she decided that doing so would not be conducive for either of them. So she settled on hugging him a second time, this time noticing how he tensed up and feeling the extensive bandages under his suit across his chest. Looking up at him she knew instantly that he knew she'd felt them.

Jaune slowly backed out of the hug, and took another step back.

"Well….. I've gotta go. Sorry I can't stay longer Ruby."

Ruby watched as he turned around and left, limping slightly. Ruby was tempted to go after him, to help him in some way, but Verd appeared behind her, placing a hand around her waist.

"Was that Jaune?"

Ruby merely nodded, watching as Jaune walked through an open door, which swung shut behind him. Ruby turned and picked up his abandoned punch cups, and had a flashback to the last time Janue had left her with two punch cups.

"Hold my punch." He'd said, as he stormed off to find Neptune at the winter dance at Beacon. Ruby sighed, and then drained both cups, one after the other. Looking up at Verd,

"Is it time to go?"

"Afraid so dear."

Ruby smiled and let him lead her out of the building to a car parked outside, with friends and family cheering them on. Verd helped her in, then climbed in himself, started the engine and drove off. Ruby waved out the window as they sped away. Returning to the inside of the car, she laced her hand through Verd's as they drove off through Vale.

"So. Where are we going?"

Verd smiled mischievously and squeezed her hand.

"To tomorrow."

Ruby smiled back, and leaned back into her seat, the emotional exhaustion catching up to her as she grew drowsy and sleepy.

"There better be cookies."

They both laughed as the car sped on.

NOW

Ruby took her hand away from her mouth as she scrolled through the pictures. Shots of her and Taiyang as they walked down the aisle, of her and Verd at the altar, the moment when they kissed, the brunch afterward, and finally one she didn't recall taking of her and Jaune. Jaune was smiling with her as they looked at the camera. She could clearly see the mixture of joy and sadness in his eyes and the way he was carrying himself. She traced a finger across the image,

"Oh, Jaune….."

She didn't learn until much later that he had been grievously hurt and wounded at the time, having earned the first of his many scars. Ruby teared up slightly as she beheld him, knowing it was one of the last times he looked mostly human.

She flicked to the next picture; it was her and Verd getting into the car to drive off, eventually to the airport and to Mistral. The smiles on both of their faces could have warmed even the coldest of hearts. She reached down to rub and finger the ring that he had put on her hand that day.

_Gods above, Verd I miss you. So. Much._

Her tears flowed freely and she wiped at them with her sleeves. She took a long sip from her hot chocolate, which was getting cold. Placing it back on the side table, she took up her scroll again, and moved to the next picture.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, feedback welcomed.**** Have a question about this, that or another thing pertaining to this fic, send me a message, or ask in a review. I'll do my best to get back to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby couldn't help but laugh softly at the next picture. Team RWBY was all present, and crowded into this same living room. All of them were standing or sitting around Yang, who was holding her baby girl in her arms. Weiss and Blake were oohing and aahing over the adorable baby, who had bright yellow hair, just like her mother, but had the lightest of blue eyes in contrast to her mother's lavender.

Ruby wasn't completely surprised that Yang had had a child first, but she was surprised in how Yang had become pregnant in the first place. After Ruby's wedding Yang took on several assignments, and took some time to try and find her mother. As far as Ruby knew Yang never did settle matters with Raven, who had disappeared just like her own mother, Summer. When Yang did come back to Patch, she was almost ready to go into labor, much to the chagrin of Tai. Yang gave birth three days later to a loud, adorable baby girl, who she named Azure, in keeping with the color tradition.

Ruby smiled and moved through the next sequence of pictures, Blake's wedding, then Weiss's and Yang's. The team together at Blake's house on Menagerie, Blake holding a newborn boy in her arms, with tawny hair and cat ears like his mother. Jaune was there as well, with scars on his face, but a genuine smile coming through him. His legs were hidden from view, but Ruby knew that one of them was already a prosthetic. She smiled sadly at the picture, as it was the last time any of them saw Jaune for a long time. Ruby had tried to keep in touch with him, but he was always on a mission, stopping only long enough to heal whatever his aura could not before diving right back in again. Everyone agreed that he'd changed during the Salem war, become a more driven huntsman; Ruby knew better. His diving in again and again, the scars that piled up, it was his way of grieving. For Ren, Nora, Pyrrah, everyone who'd died because of Salem and Cinder. Dispelling thoughts of them, Ruby flicked to the next picture.

Ruby stared at it for some time. It was her on the couch at home, though not the same one currently across from her. She was smiling at the camera, a hand on her swollen pregnant belly. She had married first on her team, but she was the last to have children. What she told her friends and sister was that she was too busy to have kids, that she wasn't ready to become a mother. While that was mostly true Ruby had a different reason for not wanting a child, one that she only told Verd; she was afraid of dying on a mission, that she would put her child through what she went through, growing up without a mother. Verd eventually convinced her otherwise, and they had started trying for a child.

Ruby soon became pregnant, but continued to go on missions, just not as dangerous ones, and always with Verd. She kept her pregnancy a secret from her friends and family; even as an adult, Ruby hated being the center of attention, and she knew her friends and Yang in particular would put her there. As her belly grew she was forced to take a break from hunting missions, and eventually went into a self-imposed hideaway. Ruby smiled as she remembered those 4 months on Patch, just her, Verd, and their child who by that time was quite the kicker. Ruby had been both terrified and overjoyed when she felt her kick the first time. Verd had shared in her excitement, as did the rest of her friends when they found out.

Ruby flicked over to the next picture, one of her sitting upright in a hospital bed, a newborn baby girl in her arms. Ruby inhaled as she remembered going into labor, two weeks ahead of when the doctors had told her. She and Verd had rushed to the hospital on Patch, and after several hours, Ruby gave birth to a little girl. Ruby closed her eyes as her mind wandered back.

THEN

Ruby was recovering in her bed at the hospital, drifting in and out of consciousness. She'd given birth and the doctors had allowed her to take one brief look at her child before taking her away, along with Verd, to do some tests, she had after all given birth almost two weeks in advance.

She rolled her head to one side and looked out the bedroom window. It was night, or was it early morning? It had been about mid-day when she'd gone into labor. She remembered rushing to the hospital with Verd, and everything afterwards, but she was so tired…. Someone knocked on her door and opened it. A nurse came in, holding what appeared to be a bundle of blankets, with Verd standing next to her.

Ruby immediately straightened up, as best she could as the nurse walked over.

"We were concerned, premature babies are not always healthy, but in this case it seems that you have a healthy little one on your hands." The nurse said as she placed the bundle of blankets in Ruby's arms. Ruby moved some of the blankets aside to reveal the face of a dozing baby. Ruby didn't take her eyes off of her child as she asked,

"Boy….or girl?"

The nurse smiled as she replied,

"Girl. We'll need a name soon please."

With that she left, closing the door on the new parents. Verd pulled up a chair and sat next to ruby, leaning over to get a glimpse of his daughter. Ruby slowly and carefully un-wrapped the blankets around her daughter; she knew the doctors would have told her if there was something wrong with her baby, but she still wanted to look herself. Two arms, and two little hands, balled into fists, and five fingers on each hand; two legs, and two feet, with five toes on each foot. She squirmed then, and Ruby quickly wrapped her back up in the blankets and held her close to her chest.

"Look at her." Ruby said, holding her closer.

"She looks like one of the Fairy Folk."

Ruby looked at her husband,

"What?"

Verd chuckled,

"It's a legend from where I'm from, have you heard of it?"

Ruby shook her head.

"I'll try to be quick then. Before humans and Faunus the world was populated by two different species, the Grimm and the Fairy Folk. They lived harmoniously, one choosing to look like what humans would be the other finding comfort in the shape of the many beasts and animals that roamed the world.

One day humans and Faunus appeared, the Fairies were happy, finally there were beings like them, and the Grimm were happy that the Fairies were happy. But the humans and Faunus were scared of the Fairies, they could do magic, could change their shape, and played tricks on the humans and the Faunus. The Fairies thought it was all good fun, to them it was just playing, but to humans it was terribly frightening. Driven by a mutual fear, the Faunus and the Humans worked together and hunted the Fairies, almost to extinction."

"That's horrible, Verd, this is a terrible story."

"Sorry, I'm almost done."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"The Fairies that were left were sad, and scared, and went into hiding, leaving the world to the humans and the Faunus. The Grimm were angry and sad, their friends were all gone, killed or hiding. So great was their rage and grief that they forgot how to speak, their bodies became black as the night, and their eyes turned red with anger. They sought out the humans and tried to destroy them and be rid of them so the Fairies could come back. But the humans were not afraid of the Grimm and fought them back with Dust and weapons. The frustration and grief of the Grimm only grew, until there was nothing left of who they used to be, only monsters that sought to destroy and kill every human."

Verd finished and looked down at his daughter. Ruby realized it was a story that had tried to explain where the Grimm came from. She of course knew that the Grimm were created by the God of Destruction eons ago, but that was a closely guarded secret, one that she hadn't told to anyone not directly involved in the Salem war, like she and her team had been. Taking a breath,

"Verd, that's…..an interesting story. It's kind of sad."

"It is kind of sad."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because the Fairies were supposed to be the most beautiful and kindest creatures ever, and I couldn't help but think of the legend when I saw her."

They both looked at their daughter, wrapped in her blankets. She fidgeted, and then opened her eyes. Her gaze found Ruby and Ruby stared back at her daughter. The baby blinked but continued to stare.

"Hello little one, I'm Ruby, I'm your mommy."

Ruby turned the baby in her arms toward Verd.

"…and that's your daddy over there."

Verd leaned in and met his newborn daughters gaze.

"Her eyes are green, but not like mine."

Ruby pulled her back to her chest, and met her gaze once again.

"They're a lighter shade."

Ruby was silent then, and so was Verd as they stared at their daughter. Eventually she closed her eyes and seemed to go back to sleep.

"We didn't really talk about a name Verd. What should we name her?"

"We could name her after your mother?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Not for a first name."

"There's the color tradition."

"I don't want to go with tradition, not this time."

They were both silent for a moment as they thought of a name for their daughter. Ruby was the one to break it.

"You said she reminded you of a Fairy?"

Verd nodded his head.

"I did. But Fairy isn't really a name…."

Ruby chuckled

"Yeah, but isn't there another name for Fairies?"

Verd nodded again,

"Some versions of the legend called them the Fae, the fairest and most beautiful creatures."

Ruby held her daughter up to her face,

"That's what we'll name you. Fae, our little fairy."

Verd opened his mouth, closed it, then made up his mind and spoke,

"Our little fairy."

NOW

Ruby opened her eyes, and looked back down at the picture on her scroll. Verd had taken it right before the nurse came back and took Fae away again for a little while, standard procedure she'd said. Ruby hadn't been happy, she'd wanted to hold Fae in her arms and never let her go. However exhaustion had overtaken her and she'd fallen asleep soon after. The stay in the hospital was longer than she had expected, but after a week she returned home with Verd, and Fae.

"Seems like only yesterday you could fit into my arms…."

Ruby sighed, and put her scroll down, reaching for her hot chocolate. She was disappointed to find that it had turned completely cold. Frowning, she downed the remains of the drink and looked around the living room, which was beginning to get lighter.

_Sun's rising._ She thought.

Getting ahold of her cane, she stood up, joints creaking and popping as she did so.

"Oof, that's gotten harder recently." She grunted.

Gathering up her mug, she took it to the kitchen and rinsed it in the sink, then placed it on a wash rack to be cleaned later. Going back to the living room she carried on, opening the front door and stepping outside. Her house did not have a front porch like some, but there was a small table and two chairs just to the left of the door, facing east. Ruby eased herself into one, leaned back, and watched the sun rise.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, feedback welcomed.**** Have a question about this, that or another thing pertaining to this fic, send me a message, or ask in a review. I'll do my best to get back to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby watched the sunrise as the light filtered though the trees and the various morning birds began to sing their song. As the sun climbed higher, Ruby had to shade her face from the intense light, but didn't mind so much. Once it had completely cleared the trees, she decided it was time for some proper breakfast, and with the help of her cane she stood up and went back inside. Entering the kitchen she rummaged through the panty, and considered cereal and toaster pastries, but decided she wasn't in the mood for either. She took a quick look in her refrigerator and freezer, looking for inspiration. She found it with a box of toaster pancakes.

She pulled out the box and placed a helpings worth into the toaster, set them to go and then made herself another hot chocolate, but minus the whiskey this time. The toaster popped with her pancakes, and she set them on a plate, then went to find syrup.

"Can't have pancakes without syrup. Thank you Nora."

Ruby smiled sadly at the thought of her long dead friend. No doubt Nora was eating as many pancakes as she could, in whatever afterlife there was. Ruby pushed those thoughts away and set her plate of pancakes down on the kitchen table, then sat down herself with her hot chocolate and syrup. Wasting no time, she quickly cut the pancakes up and happily ate away.

After finishing, she rinsed the plate in the sink, and placed it aside to be washed more thoroughly later. She walked back to the living room and sat back down in her chair. Reaching for the remote, she turned on the TV to see the morning news. The broadcasters and anchors had nothing particularly interesting to report on; frowning, she turned the TV off. If anything important happened, she'd hear about it on the evening broadcast. Putting the remote back, she picked up her scroll again, and resumed going through the lifetime of pictures she had collected earlier.

The next picture was one of her sitting up in a bed, Fae in her arms, breastfeeding. Ruby's head was bent over the newborn in her arms, gaze completely focused on her.

_Oh… look at that…._

She moved to the next, which showed the same image, but now Ruby's head was up and she was in the middle of saying something to the screen, an outraged smile on her features.

_Oh he startled me so bad, I had no idea he was there taking pictures, I didn't even hear him until he stepped on the squeaky spot in the floor._

Ruby moved through the next sequence quickly, all of it newborn baby pictures. She stopped when she got to one of Fae as a toddler, sitting in her father's lap caught mid laugh, giant smile on her face. Her hair had turned a light blonde, and her light green eyes were alight with joy and happiness.

Ruby reached out and touched the screen,

"Oh…. Look how little you were…."

Ruby sighed as she thought of her first daughter. Ruby's fears about leaving her daughter alone were partially realized. Verd had elected to stay at home and take care of Fae on a day to day basis. However to keep themselves afloat, Ruby had been forced to take on longer, more dangerous missions and assignments. One such mission had nearly been the last one she took on as a professional Huntress. She sighed again as she flicked to the next picture and was greeted with a photo taken right before that assignment. She was front and center, grim smile on her face, team CRDL was on her right, with what amounted to another full team of Hunters on her left, and Jaune standing tall in the background, a helmet and face visor now covering his head, to hide the horror that his face had become.

Ruby closed her eyes as she thought back to that mission, and the most terrible fight she had ever been in.

THEN

Ruby hadn't wanted to take a picture, but Cardin had insisted. She still marveled that Cardin had become a somewhat decent person. He'd made a point of pulling her and Jaune aside and essentially apologizing to them. Ruby had told him that the past was the past and that he should focus on the now and the future, especially since she had noticed the engagement ring on his left hand. Jaune had been silent for a time, but essentially forgave him as well. Hearing Jaune accept and forgive him seemed to lift a weight from Cardin's shoulders and he had been much happier throughout the rest of the evening.

Ruby sighed and sat down at a table, clutching a large tankard in her hand. Jaune's approach was hard to mask, every step he took echoed with a metallic thunk. He pulled up a chair across from Ruby.

"I didn't know you drank?"

Ruby laughed and took a large swig of her drink

"A recent habit, one I don't intend to keep. I saw what this did to my uncle after all."

Jaune merely grunted, then took off his helmet, revealing what was left of his face. His left eye was missing, the flesh burned away, revealing the bone of his eye socket and some of his cheekbone. Ruby had seen it before, had been one of the first to see him like this, but it still made her slightly sick to look at what had happened to her friend.

Jaune produced a flask from his waist, and seemed to down it in one go.

"It's not alcohol." He said, seeing Ruby's look.

"What is it then?"

"Something I found on a trip to Vacuo. They say it's made from a cactus that's local, no alcohol, but all of the taste."

Ruby snickered and took another sip of her drink, thinking over the mission they were about to go on. It was a co-op between local Huntsmen and Vale law enforcement. A tribe of bandits had taken up residence near the kingdom and had become such a threat that the Vale council had decided that Vale police would not be enough to deal with the bandits and had put out a call for trained and experienced Huntsmen.

Ruby had seen the job post, and the hefty bonus that it included and had signed up straight away, thinking only of how the money could cover them for a couple months. The council and Vale Police had placed her in command of the mission once they learned that she was indeed onboard. Ruby didn't like killing. Grimm were one thing, but people were an entirely different matter. Despite orders from the Vale council, Ruby had advised her Hunters and the police strike team to try and bring the bandits in alive, so they could stand trial. The council was not happy, but came around to her point of view, with the exception of the bandit's leader, who was known only as 'Waterman'.

Ruby looked at her scroll, checking the time.

"Okay people, time to gear up. Get your Dust shells and weapons ready, we're taking off in five."

She drained the rest of her tankard and got up to check her weapon like the rest. Jaune followed a little slower due to his prosthetic leg. Looking around again, Ruby was surprised at the number of people involved in the strike. She knew they were taking the fight to the Bandits, but it looked like the Vale police were suiting up for more than just bandits.

_It's like a small army..._ she thought as she checked Crescent Rose's blade, and grabbed extra Dust mags.

Taking a deep breath she folded away her scythe and walked out, making for the airship that would take them out to the forest and drop them near the bandit camp.

_Here we go._

* * *

The ride in the airship was brief, and filled with silence. When they got to the drop point everyone disembarked in rapid silence. The airship lifted off and started to make its way back to Vale. Once the bandits had been captured or dealt with, they would call in a pickup. Ruby watched it go with a mild dread settling over her. Something felt off. Nonetheless she had a job to do, and she had been placed in command of the strike team.

"Okay, comm silence, don't speak unless necessary. You all know what to do, Huntsmen will infiltrate and open the gate to the camp, VPDSF will do most of the heavy lifting. Try to subdue instead of kill, move out."

Ruby pulled her hood up and set off at a brisk trot toward the bandit camp, Huntsmen and VPDSF following and blending into the shadows.

They reached the encampment in no time at all, or so it seemed. Ruby observed at least two guards by the gate, if there were anymore she couldn't see them. Team CRDL was responsible for taking out the guards at the gate, while Ruby used her semblance to slip over the wall and open the gate. Cardin and his team took out the guards quickly and quietly, giving Ruby the all clear to jump the wall and sneak in.

_This is too easy. These guys have enough fire and man power to warrant almost three full teams of Huntsmen and a full squad of VDSF. They should be better defended…._ Ruby thought as she rushed though the camp, noting how quiet it was.

She got to the gate and unlocked it quickly, using Crescent Rose to slice the beam locking the gate clean in two, and allowing the large gates to swing open almost soundlessly. Team CRDL and Jaune rushed in, weapons ready and formed a semicircle around Ruby and the gate. Not a soul moved in the bandit camp. Jaune gave the all-clear to the VPDSF and the rest of the Huntsmen, who quickly filed into the camp and started going though tents, lean-to's and other crude dwellings.

"Command, we have a situation, there's no one here."

Ruby inhaled sharply,

"Are you sure lieutenant? They could be hiding."

"We've done a full sweep of all structures here command. No trace of anyone."

Ruby's neck prickled as a shiver went down her spine.

"All heads up, eyes on a swivel, they knew we were coming, expect an ambush!"

No sooner had she said it than a low whine filled the air and was cut off by a large explosion ahead and to her left. The impact and force of the blast dropped Ruby to her knees, and she slowly got back up, to see three airships, loaded with ordinance rapidly descending on their position. The airships touched down and the bandits poured out, guttural war cries escaping from their throats and mouths.

The Huntsmen were the fastest to respond, the ones that were still standing and engaged the bandits immediately. The VPDSF were a little shaken but recovered quickly and engaged the bandits as well. The airships, now empty of passengers began to lift off, and lit up the night sky with their weapons.

"All hands, take out those airships, they'll tear us apart otherwise!"

Ruby used her semblance and Crescent Rose to quickly jump onto the canopy of the closest airship, surprising the pilot inside. Slicing the canopy apart, she picked up the bandit pilot and with help from her weapon threw him from the aircraft. Sliding into the pilot's seat Ruby pointed the weapons of the airship at the other two and opened fire. The airships went down quickly, crashing into the trees beyond the camp and starting a fire that soon lit up the sky.

Ruby didn't bother to try and land her own airship, instead opting to jump and use her semblance to take her to the ground safely. With no pilot the airship spiraled into the ground not far from the two that had been shot down and similarly exploded. With the sudden loss of their air support, the bandits seemed to waver for a moment, but then recalled that they outnumbered their enemy significantly.

_I thought we brought enough, but they have us outnumbered at least two to one._ Ruby thought as she unfolded Crescent Rose.

To add to their troubles a small platoon of gen one Atlesian knights appeared, streaming out of the largest structure in the camp.

_You've gotta be kidding me. Where were those things? Underground?_

Ruby groaned, then snapped into a battle mentality as she activated her semblance and jumped into a throng of bandits. The bandits were numerous, but altogether not great fighters. Ruby made short work of them and moved on, becoming a blur on the battlefield.

As skilled as she was, she couldn't be everywhere, and she couldn't fight all the bandits herself. However the tide began to turn on the bandits. The VPDSF took care of the robotic soldiers with relative ease, and all but the most skilled bandits fell easily to the combined might of the assembled Hunters. As the battle wound down, only 5 bandits were left in fighting shape, the rest having fallen in battle, either unconscious or dead. They had formed a rough circle in the middle of the camp and were fighting back to back, and seemed to be the most competent fighters of the entire bandit tribe and looked to be responsible for the majority of the casualties that the Hunters had suffered.

Team CRDL and Jaune were wearing them down, Jaune and Cardin especially. Jaune's helmet had either fallen off or been removed, revealing his hellish face, which seemed to be scaring the bandits more than his fighting abilities. As she watched however, one of the fighters threw what looked like an air punch, but it sent all of the huntsmen near him flying. Only Jaune and Cardin were left standing, and were quickly set upon by the remaining bandit fighters. 4 of them literally tackled Jaune, forcing him to the ground. Cardin seemed to be evenly matched with the remaining fighter, until he threw what appeared to be another air punch that sent Cardin flying.

Ruby got her legs under her and leapt forward, using her semblance to cover the distance in a flash. Even with 4 bandits clinging to him and pummeling him with fists and blades, Jaune had managed to stand up, but was not able to do much more than that. Ruby flashed past him, taking two of the bandits with her, and quickly disposing of them, making sure to only knock them out. Jaune took the opportunity and brought his sword arm down, slicing through the torso of the stunned fighter in front of him. The bandit looked down in confusion at the sword that nearly cut him in two before falling backward in a bloody heap. The remaining bandit took a swipe and Jaune's head from behind, and managed to open a cut on the back of it. Jaune howled in rage and pivoted, his sword coming up in a deadly white arc, and cleanly cut the bandits head off.

The remaining fighter let out his own howl of rage and frustration, and jumped at Jaune, bare handed, no weapon in view. Jaune turned and raised his shield to block and readied his sword. The Bandit landed short and pushed out with both arms, seeming to throw a double palm strike to empty air. Jaune however flew backward as if he'd had been hit by a tuck. Ruby activated her semblance and ran in a circle around the last bandit, landing glancing blows on him in rapid succession.

_His aura is still going strong, is he Waterman?_

Ruby kept up her barrage, landing hits at the speed of her semblance. The bandit had put his arms up in a defensive stance, but suddenly reached out with his right arm, making a gabbing motion. Ruby suddenly stopped, as if caught in a giant hand. The forceful deactivation of her semblance caught her off guard and gave her whiplash as her head snapped back and forward quickly.

_That shouldn't be possible…._

Ruby tried to take a step forward or raise her scythe, but found she couldn't, no matter how hard she strained. The bandit began to laugh, softly but growing in volume.

"What's the matter Huntress? Can't move? Frozen in fear?"

Ruby glared at him.

"Are you Waterman?!"

The bandit slumped his shoulders and staggered a step to the right,

"Of course I am."

He swung his arm in a circle, and Ruby felt herself swung in the same circle and was flung backward into a bandit tent that was still somehow standing. She felt the last vestiges of her aura give out on impact with the tent, making her nervous. Whatever Waterman was doing, it was clearly his semblance, or some hidden gravity Dust weapon, but he still had an aura up and running. As Ruby looked up and disentangled herself from the tent, she saw team CRDL re-engage the Waterman as a team, hitting him high, low, and from every direction, their strikes landing in perfect sync and choreography.

Waterman countered them all, either blocking or evading, and sometimes striking back. Russel rushed at him, seeing an opening. Waterman turned, seeing the strike coming, and made a chopping motion with his right am. Russel's head suddenly snapped a full 180 degrees around, so that it appeared as if his head was on backward. His momentum carried him forward, until he collapsed in a lifeless heap. Ruby felt fear and bile rise up in her throat. The remaining members of CRDL cried in outage and rushed Waterman as one. Waterman once again made an air palm strike, sending all three huntsmen flying backward, but in separate directions. Cardin disappeared into a small crater, while Dove and Sky landed in a heap together.

Waterman strolled up to them; arms outstretched, hands open, as if feeling for something. Ruby broke into a run, knowing that something terrible was about to happen and was determined to prevent it, letting out a war cry of her own as she ran at Waterman. He turned and made a lazy sideways flick with his fingers. Ruby felt her leg give out and thought she heard someone break a carrot in two. She fell forward and face planted into the ground, her momentum rolling her over onto her back. She looked down and saw he left leg was bent 90 degrees. Out to the left. At the mid shin. She saw that her skin had broken, and some of her bone was poking out.

"Ah…"

She dropped Crescent Rose and reached with both arms toward her leg, as the pain finally registered though the adrenaline. She screamed, writhing as much as her injury would allow. Behind her she heard garbled screams, and forced herself to turn around and see what was happening to Dove and Sky. The Waterman was standing in front of them, arms outstretched, hands into fists. Sky and Dove were both standing upright clutching at their chests, as blood streamed out of their mouths. The Waterman dropped his arms, and the two huntsmen fell to the ground in a heap, twitching. He turned around and slowly walked toward Ruby,

"Figured it out yet Huntress? Why they call me the Waterman?"

He raised his am, and Ruby felt herself hoisted off of the ground, an invisible hand around her neck, slowly beginning to squeeze.

"I'll give you a hint; my name is quite literal."

He began to close his fist and Ruby felt the invisible hand around her neck tighten. Her hands came up to her neck out of instinct, trying to pry away a hand that wasn't there. A flash of blonde caught her gaze and she just made out the form of Jaune blindside tackling the Waterman, sending them both sprawling. Ruby dropped to the ground, and screamed again as she landed on her leg. She rolled over to take weight off of her leg and to keep an eye on the fight between Jaune and the Waterman. Jaune had recovered first, getting to his feet quickly, and had descended on the Waterman with no hesitation, raining blows on him. The Waterman had struggled to his feet under the onslaught and was countering a fair share of blows, but was unable to land any of his own until….

"ENOUGH!"

Waterman bought his arms and hands together, as if in a prayer, and Jaune's limbs snapped to his side and stayed there as the Waterman spoke, his voice taking on a deranged tone.

"You are all my puppets. I have been graced by the gods."

He slowly bought his right hand up, Jaune's left arm moving up as he did so.

"Wherever there is water, I am invincible, I AM the water."

He fully extend his right arm away from his body, Jaune's left mimicking his movements.

"Like clay and putty in my hands, I can move and shape you."

He made a fist with his right hand,

"And break you."

With a sickeningly wet pop, Jaune's left arm separated from his body slightly above the elbow, and sailed off, trailing blood as it flew.

Jaune howled, and strained against whatever was holding him, but to no avail. The Waterman watched him struggle and began to laugh.

"Try all you want Huntsman, but you cannot break MY grip. Where there is water I hold-"

He was cut off by an enraged Cardin, who had climbed out of the crater he'd been flung into and swung with all of his considerable might with his mace at the Waterman's back. The blow landed, but STILL did not break the man's aura. However it did break his concentration, as Jaune slumped to the ground and clutched at the stump of his left am. Waterman growled and turned to face Cardin, bringing his hands up in a defensive stance.

Cardin swung again with his mace, aiming for the Waterman's head. Waterman ducked the blow and stepped up under Cardin's guard, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up off the ground.

"You're really pissing me off. So I'll show you what I do to people that piss me off."

Keeping one hand on Cardin's throat, Waterman reached his other arm back, as if trying to pull on something. At first Cardin didn't react, then he began to twitch and fidget, his skin wrinkling as he appeared to age in the grasp of the Waterman. His skin darkened then, as if he had been overcome by frostbite; Cardin made a wretched dry heaving sound as his skin shrank around him, causing his bones to stand out in sharp relief. His eyes wide with fear shriveled and deflated in their sockets as his flesh continued to sink inward, his breathing faltered and mostly ceased. In a few moments, Cardin resembled something akin to a mummy, skin darkened and leathery. The Waterman continued to hold him aloft, but slowly closed his hand on Cardin's throat. What was left of Cardin Winchester began to dissolve into dust, first his skin, and then his petrified organs and muscles and finally his bones crumbled away leaving behind a pile of clothes, a mace, and a ring.

The Waterman dropped his one arm, but kept his other held aloft, and turned to face the horrified Ruby, a terrifying smile twisting his features. He lowered his raised arm, a large ball of water now surrounding and covering it.

"Do you get it now huntress? I can control the water. And what are men made of?"

Ruby was too horror stricken to answer. The Salem war had been terrible with its fair share of horrors, but nothing like what she had just witnessed. The Waterman began to laugh as he approached Ruby, the water he had pulled from Cardin swirling and condensing into ice, forming a simple spear. He drew back his arm, pointing it at Ruby,

"Time to die Huntress."

As he threw his arm and ice spear forward, someone jumped in front of Ruby and took the spear at full force, as it pierced straight through him, stopping halfway through. Jaune looked up at the Waterman, greatsword in hand. With a savage yell he lurched forward and brought his greatsword down in a deadly arc. It stuck the Waterman's shoulder, and sent him sprawling to the ground, a sickly blue shimmering covering him as his aura finally depleted itself. The ice spear impaling Jaune unfroze immediately and splashed to the ground as Jaune collapsed tossing Crescent Rose to Ruby,

"Ruby, finish him!"

Ruby took up her weapon, in rifle mode and briefly took aim. The Waterman had sprung to his feet and was running at them, dagger in hand. Ruby squeezed the trigger. A loud retort filled the air, and she felt the recoil in her shoulder as the Waterman's head snapped back, a hole appearing square in his forehead. As he fell to the ground, his deranged smile ceased to fade from his features.

Silence descended on the battlefield.

NOW

Ruby opened he eyes and absent-mindedly reached for he left leg, and the scar on her shin where the Waterman had forced her leg to beak. The strike had been a success, the Bandits had been dealt with, but most of the VPDSF had been wiped out along with most of the Hunters Vale had hired. Only she, Jaune, and two others had survived.

It was determined later that the Waterman was really Hugo Waterson. He had attended combat school, but had been expelled from Flare for "behavioral difficulties". His semblance was simply called Water, and it seemed to have functioned similar to Nora Valkyrie's, in that he could draw strength from water and had considerable control over it. No one was sure when he made the conclusion that he could manipulate the water inside of a person in their blood and muscles. But it was determined that was how he had defeated and killed most of team CRDL, Dove and Sky had had their hearts squeezed and popped inside of their chests, Russel had had his neck and upper spine fractured, and Cardin had had all of the water in his body removed, mummifying him alive.

Ruby sighed as she thought of that fight, that mission, and her recovery from it. Her leg had required an extended stay at a hospital as the damage was too severe for her aura to heal on its own. Jaune had been in the room over from her, but only stayed long enough to be fitted with a prosthetic arm and then disappeared again.

Ruby sighed again as she looked back down at the picture on her scroll, of her and team CRDL, with Jaune and four others whose names she couldn't recall.

_I'm the last one again. Everyone else in this photo is dead._

Sighing again, she flicked to the next photo.

* * *

**AN: Got a little intense there. Thanks for reading, feedback is welcomed. Have a question about this, that or another thing pertaining to this fic, shoot me a message or ask a question in a review, and I'll do my best to get back to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next picture helped improve Ruby's mood somewhat. It was of her, Verd and team RWBY in their living room, Ruby front and center on the couch, with Yang and Weiss on her right and left. Verd and Blake stood behind them, smiles on all of their faces. Ruby had just broken the news to her team that she was pregnant with her second child. Ruby remembered that moment fondly, as it was a bright spot in a dark time of her life. It was not long after the Waterman mission; she had finished the first phase of her recovery, getting her leg out of its cast, and had enjoyed some…..quality time with Verd. A few weeks later a doctor confirmed what she suspected. Deciding not to wait until it was obvious, she had called her team and told all of them at once. They had been excited and happy for Ruby.

Her and her team's happiness at her pregnancy was overshadowed to Ruby by her continued recovery from the Waterman mission. Her leg had put itself back together, but she still needed some physical therapy to help her leg heal itself fully. In addition the mission had left more than just a physical scar on her leg, Ruby was haunted by what that man had been able to do, and had done. So she had sought out therapy to help her process it. Ruby also eventually used her sessions to deal with some lingering issues from the Salem War as well as some of her own insecurities and fears.

Chiefly among them was how she and Verd would be able to make ends meet with another child. Ruby had several sleepless nights worrying about what to do. In the end Verd had put her fears and worries to rest, applying for a steady job as a full time instructor at Flare and part time at Signal. She remembered when he'd broken the news to her, and the conversation they'd had.

THEN

Ruby lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd had another session in the day, and she was feeling slightly better, though there was plenty that was still on her mind. Chiefly among them was how she and Verd would make it all work. She sat up as he opened and closed the bedroom door. Walking up to the bed,

"Finally got our little fairy to go to sleep, she wanted another story about mommy."

Ruby smiled as Verd got himself ready for bed,

"Maybe you should tell her some of your stories?"

"But yours are more exciting."

Ruby smiled again, then lay back down, staring once again at the ceiling. Verd climbed in to bed with her, and she turned to face him.

"What are we going to do Verd?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're expecting our second child, and we're barely making it with Fae as it is. How are we going to support ourselves, how are we going to support our kids?"

Verd was silent and Ruby carried on,

"We can't keep relying on my hunting missions, they're barely enough for us now, and I'm missing my daughter growing up… That's time I'm never going to get back, and I don't- I CAN'T- do that with Donn."

Verd smiled,

"Already have a name? We don't even know if they'll be a he."

Ruby smiled back at him,

"I'm positive that he's a he."

"But what if he's a she?"

"Then her name will be Dawn, like the rising sun."

"Thought of everything have you?"

Verd kissed Ruby on the nose. She smiled and sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head against his, feeling her tiredness, but unable to shake her worries.

"I was serious, Verd. We need a better solution; I can't keep doing these long missions to get us by."

"You're still worried?"

"Of course I am, I don't see how we can do this, be Hunters and be parents at the same time. I don't want to miss any more time than I already have with my kids, and I know you don't as well, but how are going to do that if being a Hunter is our job?"

She felt Verds am tighten just slightly around her, something she knew was a sign of him being nervous.

"What if it wasn't?"

Ruby pulled her head back to look at him,

"What do you mean?"

"What if we weren't Hunters?"

"Verd, what else would we be? We don't exactly have many other skills."

"My cooking and your ability to make cookies disappear says otherwise."

Ruby pouted,

"You know what I mean."

She and Verd shared a chuckle.

"All we're very good at, the only marketable skill we have is being Huntresses. We don't exactly transition to civilian life too well."

"Maybe, but Hunters other than us have managed to have kids. Look at your team."

Ruby scoffed,

"I don't know if they count. Blake's too busy with her whole 'Faunus rights' thing to be a Huntress anymore, plus she settled down as soon as she had Rowan."

"What about Weiss and your sister?"

"Weiss put away her rapier as soon as she was pregnant; she hasn't gone on a hunt in years, and Yang... well is Yang."

They chuckled again then Ruby continued,

"They're a poor example, their husbands aren't Huntsmen."

She kissed Verd on the nose, and he kissed hers back. They snuggled up and Ruby felt her eyes beginning to shut, tiredness overcoming her, when Verd asked,

"What if I wasn't a Huntsman?"

Ruby was instantly wide awake. She scooted back and propped herself up on her elbows,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if I wasn't a Huntsman? What if I had a steady paying job?"

Ruby shook he head,

"Where would you get one that was good, one that payed well? I mean I suppose you could try and apply to Vale PD, or something, but that won't cover our living costs."

"True, becoming part of the VPD wouldn't pay enough to keep us afloat, neither would working an entry level job, and I'd die if I had to work an office."

"So what would you do?"

Verd sat up properly, and turned to face Ruby.

"I could teach."

Ruby stared at him blankly,

"What?"

"I got a call from a buddy of mine the other day, mostly we chewed the fat, but he mentioned that Flare and Signal both have a full-time and part time position open."

Ruby's mouth dropped open.

"Profe- Doctor Oobleck finally retired, and some of the other staff as well."

"How- what- do you qualify, you've never taught anyone before?!"

"I already asked about that with Flare's headmistress, she said I could have one of the vacant spots, and give me full benefits. Apparently being a fully trained Huntsman is more than enough to qualify."

"But there's other things, it's a school, you're a Huntsman, not a teacher!"

"Wasn't your dad a Huntsman and a teacher?"

Ruby's eyes widened and she flopped back down onto he pillows. True her father had been a teacher and a Huntsman, but…..

"Verd, who's going to look after Fae and Donn when he's born?"

"We're gonna have to talk properly about a name for our next. But I was thinking your dad might be able to look after the kids, at least during the day."

Ruby closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want to do that to him. Whether he'd admit it or not, he's gotten old, and he's already raised his kids, I don't want to put that burden on him."

"Would you give up hunting?"

"Whhat?!"

Ruby opened he eyes and sat up, glaring at Verd as he repeated,

"Would you give up being a Huntress to raise our kids?"

Ruby put her hands to her head.

"That's not a fair question Verd. Of course I want to raise my children, but I HAVE to be a Huntress, I know being a huntress means I don't spend time with them, I know that, but I can't not be a Huntress."

Verd reached out and put his hand on her shoulder,

"I know; I'm sorry I asked it that way. Would you be able to give up five years of being a Huntress, to raise Fae and this one?"

His hand went from Ruby's shoulder to her stomach and abdomen. Ruby placed her hands over his,

"No. I can't give up five years of not being a Huntress. I wouldn't be able to get back into Hunting shape."

Tears began to from in the corners of her eyes. Verd withdrew his hand.

"I thought not, so our options are: leave the kids with your dad during the day, until they're both old enough, and then we look at daycares. Or we find a nanny to raise the kids."

Ruby felt one tear trickle down her face, but nodded, and lay back down. Verd lay down as well, and Ruby felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"It's not a perfect solution, but being a teacher at Flare or Signal will give us the security we need. I'll have benefits and everything. This is how we're gonna make it Ruby."

"I know, I just… I just wish you didn't have to give up being a Huntsman, I know it's what you dreamed about."

Ruby felt Verd turn her over so they were face to face,

"I did want to be a Huntsman, I wanted to fight monsters and save the day. It might have been childish, but I wanted to be a hero. As I leaned how to be a Huntsman, I forgot about being a hero, I got caught up in the details and the fine prints. All that changed when I met you on our first mission dear."

Ruby raised an eyebrow,

"Oh?"

"You showed me that being a Huntsman was about more than knowing how to kill the Grimm, it was about connecting to people, inspiring them, defending them, keeping them safe. We've gone on several assignments together honey, and if I've learned anything by watching and being with you, it's that you are the best Huntress I've ever seen, much better than me, better than I'll ever be."

Ruby frowned and placed a hand on the side of Verd's head,

"Aw…. I didn't know you felt that way Verd. I think you're a very good Huntsman, better than me in some places."

Verd chuckled, placing his hand over Ruby's.

"Thank you dear, but what you do, what I've seen you do, it makes a difference, not just to the people that you save, but to everyone. I want to be like you, to make a difference, but I think I'm best suited to do it as a teacher, giving direction and guidance to the next generation."

Ruby smiled, and kissed her husband.

"So. Professor Zinnia, when do you start class?"

Verd smiled at Ruby,

"When the next semester at Signal begins. I'll take the part time offer there first, and then the full time at Flare. I already arranged it with the Flare headmistress."

"That's in two weeks! Who's going to watch Fae?"

Verd smiled,

"Well dear, by the time your leg is healed properly, if the doctors are right, it'll be too dangerous to go on hunts, because of our next little one. So you'll have to stay here. At home."

Ruby's eyes widened with understanding.

"Me?"

Verd nodded,

"You get to spend that quality time you've been wanting with Fae, and when this one comes along, I expect you'll take care of them until they're at least one."

Verds tone was not lost on Ruby.

"You sound a little upset, what's wrong?"

Verd sighed,

"When Fae was born you were there for a little while, then you picked up Crescent Rose and started taking on those missions to keep us going."

Verd closed his eyes, and held them shut, opening them again after several seconds.

"Fae is still young, she's got a whole life that's barely begun, but you've already missed a lot of it. You can't do that again."

Ruby's brows knit together.

"I know that, I'm worried about doing it again, but Verd if I don't go on hunts when Donn is born…"

"It's why I'm taking the teaching Job, Ruby! You won't have to go on hunts to keep us afloat, keep the roof over our heads."

Ruby started at Verds interruption, then continued in a small voice,

"What if it's not enough?"

"Then we'll find a way to make it work, our parents did, and so did theirs and so on, back to the fist humans. When we're faced with a struggle we find a way to overcome it and make it work."

Verds words were soft, but Ruby felt the absolute belief and conviction behind them. Meeting his eyes, she nodded her head. They snuggled up again, and this time as Ruby's eyes drooped shut, all the tiredness and anxiety she had been feeling seemed to wash away as she fell asleep.

NOW

Ruby focused back on the picture on her scroll. Her and her team, plus Verd, all smiling and happy. Ruby sighed. She knew what had happened next, how fate had reared its head again and everything had changed. She didn't want to, but nonetheless she flicked to the next picture.

The doorbell rang.

_Now who could that be?_

Ruby grabbed her cane and stood up to answer the door.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, feedback is welcomed. If you have a question about this, that or another thing related to this fic, ask away in a review, or send me a message, I'd be happy to chat.**


End file.
